Baggage
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: 36 teens, 18 hand-cuffs, 1 forest. You have to get over your past to escape or die trying...If your 8 weeks end and you still haven't let go, well...no hope. Some people have a perfect life. Not these kids. When the truth is harder than fiction...Rated T
1. Prologue

**You lovely people who gave me OCs! I had such a fun time coming up with this idea!**

**I am listening to: Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Characters: OCs, OCs everywhere!:O**

"**Baggage"**

**Chapter 1**

"**Busted"**

…

_And the hardest part of living is just taking breath to stay…_

_Jake & Haven_

She glared at the boy across from her. It was _all _his fault. If he hadn't have butted into her plans, they wouldn't be there.

He glared at the girl across from him. It was all _her _fault, they were out there. She just _had _to throw the first balloon at him.

"I hate you." She snarled her fists clenching, "This is all _your_ fault!"

"_My _fault?" he cried in outrage, "You're the one who had a temper tantrum!"

She sneered at him, "You're the one who retaliated!"

He glared at her more forcefully, "You started it!"

She glared at him too, "You're older than me! You were supposed to the bigger man and just walk away!"

"If being hand-cuffed to me is such a horrible thing-,"

"It is." She interrupted, sniffing disdainfully.

"You could have picked the other option!" he finished, still glaring.

Her eye's hardened, "One, I don't _do _cleaning. Two, I don't _do _work. And three, I don't have a home to go to."

His glare softened as hers intensified, "I didn't know…"

She stared at him crossly, "You never asked." She replied, still trying to make him explode under her gaze.

"You never gave me the chance." He retorted, throwing his hands up, forgetting they were chained together.

She yanked back, "You never wanted it."

"Your impossible." He responded, shaking his head, his ginger bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"You're ignorant!" she replied heatedly

"You're immature!" he yelled

"You're an idiot!" She yelled back, her face inches from his.

"You're hopeless!" he shouted, standing up. Something crossed her features.

"You are the _most _heartless bastard I have ever met!" she screamed at him, shoving his chest. Hard.

He stumbled backwards, dragging her with him. Quietly, he sat down.

She lay down, scooting as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, Haven." He said after a while.

"What, Jake?" she snapped.

"What happened to your family?" he questioned quietly. She was silent for a while before responding.

"Go to sleep, Jake." She ordered.

"But-,"

"Go. To. Sleep." She growled. He did as he was told, though not without sighing, this was going to take a while.

… 

_6 Hours Earlier_

"No! Not over there! Over _there!" _Haven yelled pointing towards the other side of the room as some of the kids moved a bucket of paint balloons.

"What _are _you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. She whirled around to find herself face-to-face with Jake Long.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she growled, making some rude hand gestures.

"It looks like your organizing an illegal party." He drawled. "I don't see _why _the younger kids look up to you. You are clearly a failure."

Her eye started twitching but she kept calm; that was until he continued talking…

"Is there a certain reason you are a year round camper? Wait, let me guess, is it that you're a spoiled brat who is holding a grudge until you get your way?" Before he could blink, she had tackled him to the floor.

"Haven!" Liv Milligan yelled, pulling the small girl away from the 15 year old. Haven yanked her arm away, still seething.

Jake stood up, holding his nose from where she punched him, "I'll be off. Try not to be such a freak, kay Haven?"

He was walking away when something hit his back, splattering all over to him. He wiped the back of his leather jacket. When he brought his hand to his face, he saw bright pink paint. "You didn't." he whispered dangerously. He whipped around to see a smirking Haven.

He grabbed a balloon from the bucket next to him and threw it. Her eyes widened almost comically and she hardly had time to duck. The balloon hit a boy named Blake Stehle. The balloon exploded on his chest, covering him with bright green paint.

Haven looked back and forth between the two before grinning, "This is war, Long, war."

Suffice to say; when Chiron found them 30 minutes later covered in paint and toilet paper, he was not happy.

"Everyone, my office. NOW." He said in an almost un-Chiron-like tone.

Grumbling, all of them walked to the Big House. When they got there they all crowded into Chiron's office. Haven looked around, surprised. She didn't think that they would be able to fight 34 people in, but it seems she was proven wrong.

"I hope you all know what you did was wrong and disrespectful towards each other." Chiron began. Haven rolled her eyes; she heard this speech a thousand times already.

"What you call wrong, pony, we call fun." Haven answered, swinging her feet onto his desk.

Someone smacked her in the arm as if too tell her to shut up.

"What caused this fight to break out?" Chiron asked, peering straight at Haven.

Haven sniffed, her eyes welling up with fake tears, "I was just minding my own business, when Jake walks in and starts making fun of me. Then on his way out he calls me a freak and throws a balloon at me. Blake being the heroic boy he is jumps in front of it to save me. Escalated from there and well…you see how things turned out." She wiped away crocodile tears from her face.

Half of the campers were nodding their heads while the other half looked outraged. Jake jumped up from his seat, "That is so not true! Yeah, we exchanged some words, but she tackled me. Then gave me a bloody nose then threw the first balloon!"

"Objection!" Haven yelled, standing up, "Irrelevant!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake scowled at the eccentric daughter of Hermes.

"It does not matter who threw the first balloon," Chiron said, stamping a hoof. "You all were in the fight, whether you were hit or not." He looked nervously over at the totally paint free daughter of Hecate, Jinx

"You can pick your punishment," he continued, lifting a hat onto his desk, "Either you will pay for the pizza, work to restock the camp's toilet paper supply, clean up the paint, and go to your mortal parent for the school year _or," _he paused for a minute, looking at every face in the room, "you submit your name to play Baggage."

This time Haven was actually upset, "You can't do that!" She screamed, stamping her small foot on the ground, her fists clenched, and her cheeks flushed.

"What's Baggage?" Nicolas Svenson spoke up.

"You pull a name from that hat," Haven said jabbing an accusing finger towards the hat on Chiron's desk, "And whoever's name you get, you're chained to them for however long it takes you to get over your 'baggage'. They send you out into the forest, one backpack for each kid, it will give you food, water, the other necessities, but it will also give you painful reminders, such as a picture frame of someone you lost, or something you buried in your back yard, even something that you threw into the ocean. It is totally barbaric." She said, glaring at Chiron and Mr. D, who seemed to be debating what, would happen.

"What if we don't have a mortal family?" someone piped up from the back.

"Then Baggage is your only option." Chiron said, flinching under the glares he was receiving. "Who will go first?"

Haven walked over to the hat but not before looking Chiron in the eye, "You just lost all the respect I've ever had for you." She snarled, reaching her hand in and pulling out a name. Her face paled of color. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who is it?" Alexander Frank asked his good friend. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jake Long." The paper fluttered towards the ground as Haven jumped towards the trash can, heaving.

Said boy fell out of his seat.

"I'll go next." Jake Ackles said stepping forwards; bravely he pulled a name out, "Jinx." He looked over at the daughter of Hecate and let out a nervous smile. She didn't seem to notice as she stared into space.

Some of the more notable pairings were Krystal Azarath and Blake Stehle, Zoe Remen and Heero Black whom glared at each other, Liv Milligan and Cameron Andrews, then there was Rain Glow and Rave Herron, both of whom look repulsed of the thought of being hand-cuffed together, and the biggest shocker was Sam Anderson, the skinniest girl at camp and Mark Jones, Mr. Dark and Mysterious himself.

…

Haven watched the pairs go into the forest with little interest. The only entertaining one had been Zoe Remen and Heero Black, both of whom had hard heads; therefore from the very start they had been contradicting each other. It took them 20 minutes to decide which path they were taking and only then because Zoe pulled her knife on him.

Finally it was Jake and Haven's turn.

"Let's go." She growled, practically dragging the boy behind her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, yanking his wrist back, also yanking hers. She let out a yelp of pain and stopped.

"I would greatly appreciate it, if you wouldn't pull so hard." She said through gritted them, her eyes looked like the depths of Tartarus to him.

"Maybe you should slow down." Jake glared at her.

"Do you even know how this despicable game works? We have to tell each other _every _thing, no matter how stupid! If we stop, something's going to happen, and I'd rather face my past in the morning." She growled, taking off again.

He pulled back again. A little too hard, he realized. She fell backwards and he heard a very distinct crack. Tears welled up in her dark eyes, but instead of whimpering and crying like he suspected, she stood up, turning to him with a look of the utmost hatred.

"You insufferable idiot!" she screamed, "You broke my wrist!"

"I didn't mean too." He mumbled, though he felt guilty, he really didn't, he just wanted to toy with her feelings like he usually did.

"I don't care what you meant to do!" she yelled, shoving him.

"Why don't we sit down?" he asked.

She glared at the boy across from her. It was _all _his fault. If he hadn't butted into her plans, they wouldn't have been there.

…

Long after Jake had fallen asleep, Haven looked up at the skies.

"Hey, Jonah," she muttered, "How's the afterlife?" she laughed bitterly fully knowing that she would never get an answer, "I miss you. But, you probably already know that. Remember when we used to gaze at the stars until mom would yell at us to come inside? That was the best. It hasn't been the same without you." She sighed, turning on her side. She froze when she felt Jake stir but continued after he stopped, "I'm so tired of holding this mask up, yeah know? Sometimes I just want to scream, scream out that really, I'm _not _okay, yeah know? Kind of like you did on the play ground at school, when I was six and you were twelve. Sometimes I wish I were never born, yeah know? Then none of this would have happened." She wiped away some tears, "I love you, my big brother." She silently cried herself to sleep, something that had become a ritual after a while.

What she didn't know was that Jake heard every word, and hated himself because of it. He used to torment this poor little girl. It made him wonder, what else was she holding back?

_You were everything to me, you were everything to me, you were EVERYTHING TO ME…_

…

**Do you guys know what makes me happy? **

**Reviews make me happy!**

**And when I'm happy, I write longer chapters!**

**Got it?**

**Good.**

**I am listening to: Bones Shatter by Hedley**

**Remember kiddies, review.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Day 1: Pride

**It's raining. :(**

**Okay, guys, if you're character was on the list in chapter three of Submit Your Demi-God, or whatever the hell I named it, they _will _be in this story. I am just too lazy to have them all featured in one chapter! Kay? Don't worry if they are not in this chapter either! I am targeting/featuring in a them in the chapter(s) that most apply to them. Kay? NOW STOP BUGGING ME. Love yeah too, dollface;)**

**I am listening to: Another Heart Calls by The All-American Rejects**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Characters: OCs, OCs everywhere!:O**

"**Baggage"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Day 1: Pride"**

…

_Yeah, I remember the night we'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky, just as soon as I'd see you, but I didn't, but I didn't tell you as deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all._

_Jake & Haven_

Jake was sleeping peacefully when he felt something drip onto his face. He sleepily wiped it away but another drop hit him, he wiped that away, when suddenly, something big, cold, and wet dropped onto his face. He growled.

He cracked one hazel eye open to see three blurry faces above him. All three of them were snickering.

The one with black and blue hair spoke, "See. I told you it would work!"

The curly haired blonde one nodded his head while the tan one snickered into his fist.

"What do you want?" Jake asked gruffly, pushing himself up.

"C'mon, Jake! Get up! I have places to be!" a friendly voice said.

Jake sat straight up, staring wide-eyed at the sun god, "Dad!"

"Hey, kiddo." Apollo said, ruffling his hair. Jake looked over at Haven and Hermes who seemed to having an animated conversation.

"What did they pour on me?" he whispered to his father.

Apollo looked vaguely worried, "I'm not sure…"

…

_Celeste & Mikey_

Celeste was getting embarrassed, Poseidon was getting bored, Nike was getting annoyed, and Mikey…Mikey was sleeping.

When Celeste saw Poseidon and Nike look away, she gave Mikey a swift kick to the ribcage.

"Oh, look!" she said cheerfully as Mikey groaned on the ground, "He's awake!"

…

_Krystal & Blake_

Blake stared at the sleeping daughter of Hades. He was amazed that someone could sleep so much. Though Hades wasn't there, Nico was and he looked impressed.

"So, uh, who's going to wake her up?" he asked, slightly inching away from the girl since he saw the end of her dagger sticking out from under her pillow.

"We could draw straws." Athena said.

"I'll do it." Nico said, rolling his onyx eyes.

He found a dagger at his throat.

_Rain & Rave_

Rave was scowling. Both his and Rain's godly parents were already there but the stubborn daughter of Zeus refused to get up. To make matters worse, every time he tried to wake her up, she'd send a volt of electricity through the metal hand-cuffs.

"Why don't you get her up." He snapped at Zeus. Said god gave him a warning look but moved towards his daughter anyways.

He got shocked. Shocked _bad. _He glared at Zeus who was chuckling and talking about how powerful his daughter was, he glared at his father who was trying to smother his laughter and he glared at Rain, whom was smoothing down her hair.

"I hate you all." He said, turning away.

…

_Jake & Haven_

After Apollo and Hermes left, Haven dropped the sweet girl act.

"Get up." She said, shoving random things into her bag.

"Where are we going now, oh so wonderful leader?" Jake spat at her venomously.

"We have to walk around. We can't stay in one place." She said, standing up.

"Why can't we?" Jake asked, being forcibly dragged away by Haven.

"_They_ will catch up." She said, looking both ways.

"Who are they?" Jake asked, being careful as to not irritate Haven's arm, since Hermes had just about threatened his life when he heard what happened.

"I thought I already told you this." She said, giving him her signature glare that he thought she saved for him.

"Why don't we check our bags." He suggested, trying to keep pace with her while swinging his bag off his shoulder.

"Fine." She said heatedly swinging her bag off too; he noticed that she was looking paler than usual.

Jake pulled out a picture from his. It was from his first summer, it was him and the entire Apollo cabin. A pang of hurt hit his heart; it was just before Lee Fletcher died.

"Mine is the Apollo cabin, just before the Battle of the Labyrinth." He said holding his up. He looked over at Haven who was rigid with what looked like anger and grief. She lifted her photo and threw it as hard as she could at a tree, the smash causing about 30 birds to take off.

She took off running, while bringing her dagger down on the chain of the hand-cuffs, causing it to snap. He almost took off after her but two things stopped him. The first was the image of Chiron popping up.

"Don't go after her." He said, "She needs her space and I doubt she would like her sworn enemy finding her looking as she does right now."

He nodded his head, his eyes scanning the darkness for the small girl. He cut off the Iris message, and then sat down, holding his head in his hands.

After a while, he almost set off after her, but found he couldn't do it.

Damned pride.

…

_Celeste & Mikey_

"Do you hear that?" Celeste asked, stopping in her tracks so fast that Mikey slammed into her. They both muttered sorry and promptly blushed.

"Hear what?" he asked, looking around.

"The squirrels pooping." She said sarcastically, "The music!"

Mikey listened closely and froze.

_All the memories are getting colder, all the things that I want to do over._

"Don't Wake Me. Skillet." Mikey recited, looking shocked.

"Does it mean something to you?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah." He whispered, looking at his feet, "My dad and used to listen to it all the time…that was until he died."

"Oh." Celeste said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Thanks." Mikey said, as they listened to the song silently.

"For what?" Celeste asked.

"For not asking questions." Mikey replied, gazing at the stars.

Celeste cracked a grin, "It's probably going to be the only time."

Mikey couldn't help but grin too.

…

_Krystal & Blake_

They walked in silence, neither particularly enjoying the other company but not outright rejecting it either.

Krystal hardly spoke a word the whole day, only switching between whispered words to Nico and glaring at Blake, which he found creepy.

"So." He said, trying to start a conversation.

Krystal just held a hand up, telling him to stay quiet.

He frowned but continued, "Do you think we should check our packs for our 'baggage'?" he questioned, watching her closely.

She scowled at him but took her bag off. She rooted through it before pulling out a picture. Her scowl softened a bit but Blake decided not to point that out. "Hades cabin." She said, tossing the picture to him. Sure enough, 4 black haired teens were sitting on the cabin porch, scowling and looking bored.

Blake looked in his bag. He was amazed to find it empty, he decided to store that in the back of his head and ask Chiron about it later.

_Give me my baggage? _He said in his head, feeling stupid, though, a picture seemed to pop out of thin air.

He smiled softly at it. He remembered that day. It was his first day there for the summer and Percy had decided to come annoy Annabeth. He took one of her books, but when he opened it, it exploded in his face, making his hair stick up on end and turning his face black with soot. The whole Athena cabin was rolling around laughing, when the Stolls had came in and took a picture. The next day they found it taped around the camp with the caption _'Nerds Just Want To Have Fun'._

"The Athena cabin at the beginning of the summer." He said, handing the picture to her. She nodded, the scowl slipping off her face for a moment but when Blake blinked, it was back in place.

"Night." Krystal said, turning away and laying on the ground. He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a command so he called his own department and drifted off to sleep.

…

_Rain & Rave_

They were scowling at each other again.

Rain reached in her bag, not taking her glare away from Rave, and reached for her water, but instead got stabbed in the hand by something blunt.

"Ow. Dammit." She swore, taking her eyes off Rave to look in her bag.

She pulled out a picture. She remembered when it was taken; last time the Hunters visited.

She was standing in between Thalia and Jason, Jason's arm around her shoulders and Thalia's arm around her waist. All three off them were making goofy faces, Thalia had her eyes crossed, Jason was trying to lick the tip of his nose, and she was wrinkling her nose. That was a good day.

"Check your pack." She ordered Rave. He scowled at her but did as he was told.

He pulled out a photo too. It was him, his father, and some of Nico's skeletal warriors building his cabin. In the background, some Aphrodite girls were ogling his father who was without his shirt. He had fake gagged at that while his father had chuckled.

"Building my cabin." He said, as they tossed their photos to each other.

"Your dad's hot." Rain commented.

"Did you really just say that?" Rave asked, looking sick.

Rain smirked, "Want me to repeat myself?"

"No," Rave answered, "I'm good."

"You sure 'cause I-,"

"No!" Rave shouted, "Really. I don't need to know."

Rain smirked, leaning back against a tree. This might actually turn out to be fun.

…

_Jake & Haven_

When Jake found Haven, she seemed to be back to her normal, annoying self.

"Well it took you long enough! I've been bored out of my mind with no one to criticize!" she said, sitting up at his approaching footsteps.

"Gee." Jake said dryly, "I never knew I meant so much to you."

She scowled at him, turning away, though holding up her wrist with the broken hand-cuff on it.

"What?" he asked, staring at her arm. He wondered why she always wore long-sleeved shirts.

"When they get close they will magically reconnect." She answered in a mono-tone.

They did connect, he found out, very fast, fast enough to drag a 135 pound boy too.

He was curious. What set her off? What was the picture of?

"The Hermes cabin." She answered the unasked question. "It was right after Chris Rodriguez left."

"Oh." He answered stupidly.

After a while, Haven assumed he was asleep and started speaking.

"Hey, Jonah." She whispered, looking up at the moon, "I hope you didn't see today." She laughed bitterly again. "Of course I bet you did." She sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I don't know what it was about that picture. Probably that I was the only kid with black hair in it." She mused half to herself, "You know, just like when we were little. I used to try so hard to be like the other kids. Remember that time when you found me putting powder on my skin, trying to make myself lighter skinned? I hated the look on your face." She sighed again, turning onto her back. "Do you think Mom thinks about me? I kind of hope she does. She had black hair like mine, remember?" she smiled slightly, picking a piece up to look at, "All my other siblings are blonds though. And that is what upsets me. I'm always the odd kid out." She closed her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming tears, "My eyes are brown, like mud. Ugly, dull, lifeless." She sighed again, turning towards Jake. "I feel so stupid for freaking out like that, but just seeing that sea of blonds with my black hair in the middle hit something deep in me, yeah know?" she whispered.

Almost subconsciously, Jake grabbed her hand, but what shocked both them was that she didn't pull away.

As they drifted off to sleep, a faint song could be heard by all 32 teens in the forest.

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do, and even when hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. Move along!_

…

**Hola! Did you like it?**

**Remember to review!**

**I am listening to: Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Day 2: Anger

**Me: I'm thinking of stopping my pills.**

**Alberto: Why?**

**Me: Because I can't talk to David anymore! That's why!**

**Alberto: *sighs* David died 14 years ago Livi, you need to move on.**

**Me: *narrows eyes* Just because you forgot him, does not mean I will too.**

**Alberto: This is one of the reasons Mom put you on the pills!**

**Me: And the other?**

**Alberto: You kept forgetting your disclaimer.**

**Me: Get out of my house.**

**Alberto: *pinches bridge of nose* We still live with our parents, Livi.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Alberto: O.o LiviLou o.O does not own PJO or HoO no matter how many letters she sends to Rick Riordan, or how many times the voices in her head tell her she does.**

**I am listening to: Life After You by Daughtry**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Characters: OCs, OCs everywhere!:O**

"**Baggage"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Day 2: Anger"**

…

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin', to see you so I started running._

_Haven & Jake_

It was pouring down the rain, thunder was shaking the forest but the loudest things were the yells of Haven and Jake.

"Why do you always act so strong?" Jake shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I have to!" Haven screamed back, the rain washing her mascara and eyeliner down her face.

"No you don't! You don't always have to lean on yourself!" He shouted at her, pulling her close to him. She listened to his steady heartbeat, relaxing slightly. Maybe she could tell him…She shook her head, she never could do that.

"But I do." She whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear her.

He wiped the streams of make up away from her face with his thumbs, "Just let the mask fall." He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I can't." she said, her eyes filled with forbidden sorrow.

"Why not?" he whispered back, his breath tickling her neck. "Why not stop acting?"

Her lower lip quivered, "Because, Jake," she whispered back, her voice low and depressed, "I no longer know what the act is."

"Tell me," he whispered, his lips only an inch away from hers, "what's not an act?"

And suddenly, they were kissing, and for a moment nothing else matter, not masks, not the rain, not even Zeus himself, for two lonely souls had found comfort in each other.

…

_Earlier That Day_

_Haven & Jake_

"Let's check our baggage." Jake suggested, panting from running away from a hooded figure. Haven had told him that it was a memory of one of them, so they had to either face it or run away. Jake took off, remembering exactly what memory it was.

Haven stared at him with an odd expression. He realized she had been doing this lately, as if she was analyzing him, trying to figure him out, but then she would get all confused and look away, muttering to herself. She had been doing that the last two months.

"What?" he questioned, slightly amused, "Do I have anything on my face?"

She scowled at him, swinging her pack away from her shoulder, "You mean other than stupid? Well, I _do _see some annoying, and dumbass."

"No, my dear Haven, that is handsome you see." Jake said, him too swinging his bag off.

"Maybe," she agreed vaguely, "Deep under that arrogance and ego you're pretty hot."

He sputtered at her, giving her a bewildered glance, "Did you just call me hot?"

She shrugged her tan shoulders, "I have a thing for gingers." She winked at him. "So, I suppose you could qualify as handsome. Just don't let it go to your head."

"Well then," Jake said, smirking, "I guess you're pretty."

The reaction wasn't the one he usually got. Instead of blushing and stuttering, he got a smirk and a raised eyebrow along with a laugh, "I already knew _that."_

"Who's arrogant now?" he asked, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"The one who spent 30 minutes to get his hair perfect this morning." She replied, hitting her hip against his.

"It takes time to look _this _good." Jake replied.

"I only take half that amount of time and I look good." Haven replied, motioning towards her jeans shorts, yellow tank-top, black and pink Nikes, and then her face which had her make up done perfectly and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Why do you wear this crap?" he asked, running his thumb along her cheek.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I like to look good."

"Okay, so let's look at what we have today." Jake said, reaching his hand in his pack. At the very bottom was a picture. He brought it out.

He studied it, not remembering it being taken but remembering the day. It was him and his aunt at Polar Lake, a lake in Pennsylvania. He scowled remembering he almost drowned.

"My aunt and I at the beach." Jake said, tossing the picture. She smiled slightly at it before digging out her own picture. Her face paled considerately.

"What is it?" he asked her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. The picture was nothing special, just a family at a picnic, one little boy playing football with a blond man, one woman with a hand on her stomach, the other smoothing down a brunette little girl's hair. The woman looked like an older version of Haven, he noticed with a start.

"I thought you said you don't have a family." He said lowly, watching her crossly. Her face was sad and slightly angered.

"They _aren't _my family." She growled, throwing the picture on the ground, then picking it up, scratching the little girl's face off angry.

"Who is that?" he questioned, watching her face heat up with shame.

She muttered something.

"What was that?" he asked.

She looked at him, her beautiful brown eyes swimming with tears but her pride wouldn't let them fall, "She's my replacement!" She bitterly exclaimed.

He could only stare at her hopeless and ashamed face before it hit him. When she meant she had no family…they left her.

They left her all alone…

…

_Jinx & Jake_

Jake Ackles stared at the 16 year old daughter of Hecate. He honestly didn't know what to do. He was used to girls falling to his feet, practically kissing the ground he walked on. But now, this girl, this insane, mess of a girl was bringing him to his knees, dirtying his designer jeans.

She was screaming, screaming so loud that his ears felt like they would split open. She was rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she wasn't responding to anything he did.

"Jinx?" he asked. She didn't respond, but her left leg did twitch. Over the last couples of days, whenever he would talk, her leg would twitch almost imperceptibly, something he noticed and took as a good sign. He put his hand on her back and she leaned into the touch, another thing he took as a good sign. Slowly, her screams died down and she fell into what looked like a comfortable sleep. Jake looked at the picture that set her off.

There was Jinx, looking off to the side as usual, a younger girl smiling like a model at the camara, a beautiful woman smiling beside her and a man with his arm around the woman's waist. It must have been a family picture. Jake noticed that there seemed to be soot on the side.

What the Hades?

_Addie & Leo_

"What's your picture of?" Leo asked nodding his head towards the picture in her hand.

Addie studied the woman in it. She was beautiful, that was for certain but there was something in her eyes, malice, anger, hatred, and she was smiling a sadistic smile. All of these were pointed at the small pink bundle in her hands.

Addie looked up at Leo, sticking a fake smile on her tanned face, "I've never seen this woman in my life." She lied smoothly. "Must be a fluke."

"If you say so." Leo said, shrugging his shoulders.

Addie threw the picture behind her shoulder, smirking when it cracked. She muttered under her breath, "Go and burn in Hades you bitch."

Whether it was conventional or not, she felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

And the healing began.

…

_Sporky & Abb_

Sporky stared down at the picture in his hands. It was crumpled and torn, maybe even a little burnt, but…

The woman in it was beautiful, tired looking but beautiful. She couldn't have been over fifteen, he decided. She was holding a blue bundle in her arms.

"That your mom?" Abb asked, sticking her head over his shoulder.

"I think so." He said, stuffing the photo in her pocket. No way was he going to let _that _out of his grasp. "Did you get yours?"

Abb shrugged her skinny shoulders, "It's just my dad and I at Hershey Park like a year ago."

"What is Hershey Park?" Sporky asked.

"Some amusement park in Pennsylvania. The Claw was my favorite but when were there, there were some weirdoes dressed up in elf suits singing Ke$ha on it. The leads were two girls named Livi and Brittany." Abb said shrugging her shoulders.

"Americans are weird." Sporky muttered to himself, and patted his back pocket making sure the picture was there, they continued walking.

…

_Sam & Mark_

"That was my sister." Mark said in a deep rumbling voice nodding towards the picture of him and a girl, "We were twins."

Sam didn't ask questions, just nodded, something Mark was thankful for.

"She killed herself before I came to camp." Mark continued before he could stop himself. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. A new understanding went between the two.

…

_Haven & Jake_

He was scared. Jake Long was scared. And for Haven Flores no less!

She wasn't talking, not chattering, not smirking, not annoying him, not doing anything! And whether he liked to admit it or not, that bugged him.

The sky rumbled. Jake knew that should have been a sign.

They were walking and stumbled on what looked like a clearing. But…wait…was that the Camp Half-Blood sign?

"Oh no." Haven moaned. Her voice sounded thick, almost like she was crying, "We walked into one of my memories." Her voice cracked, and the tears welled up again, "We can't turn back now." She muttered and sat down.

And before he knew it, Jake was sucked into the memory.

_Jake was sitting in the back of a silver SUV. Beside him Haven had stiffened, and was quietly sniffling into her sleeve. In front of them were two black haired children, a girl around 10 and a boy around 6._

"_Where are we going, Mom?" the little girl asked, slightly bouncing in her seat. The woman in the front seat was silent._

_After a while they pulled over._

"_C'mon, Jade." The woman said, sticking her hand out to the little girl._

_Jake looked over at Haven who just shook her head, and motioned for him to follow the people up the hill._

_When they got to the top they heard the woman talking, "Listen, Haven, we can't keep you at the house anymore, I mean look at what happened to my last boyfriend you met." The woman said sweetly, though her face was filled with anger._

"_I said I was sorry, mommy." Little Haven said with wide eyes._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it." The woman replied, shoving a bright purple suit case in the girl's small hands, "Go to Chiron, tell him you're going to be a year rounder."_

_The woman turned to leave._

"_Mommy?" Little Haven said, reaching out and tugging on her mother's skirt._

"_Don't touch me you little freak!" the woman screamed but after a moment looked like she regretted it. "Oh, Jade, I'm sorry."_

_The little girl's face turned stony, "Save it." Her voice had an edge to it, something cold and unforgiving, "For someone who knows you." She finished turning away._

"_What are you talking about?" the woman said, straightening up when Little Haven didn't answer her, "Don't you walk away from me! I am your mother."_

_Little Haven turned towards her, a haunted look on her face, "Not anymore you're not. You lost that privilege when you let Jonah die."_

_The woman slapped Little Haven hard across the face, "Do not blame me for your mistakes little girl!"_

_Little Haven's head turned her head slowly, gathering the blood and spit in her mouth, "Why? You've always blamed me for yours." She said venomously at the woman, spitting at her feet, "You're not worth the ground I walk on. Go. Go have your trophy husband, just remember you'll never been anything more than a drunk whore to me." Little Haven walked to the border._

"_Jade! Please! I don't want you to leave mad at me!" the woman said, switching moods quickly._

"_My name's not Jade." Little Haven said, turning around, "I'm Haven Flores. I've never met Tina Ramirez or her children." She spat out. But called out once she was beyond the borders, "I hate you too, you abusive bitch!"_

_Haven turned away, hiding her face in Jake's chest not even being able to look him in the eye, so she didn't notice the tears pouring down her mother's cheeks._

They were back in the forest and it was pouring down raining. They were getting soaked.

"Just let it out," he said, rubbing her back. She reeled back, putting a mask of indifference on.

"I don't do that." She said, "I didn't cry when my mother left and I'm not going to cry now." She said.

"Why do you always act so strong?" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"I have to!" she shouted back, looking annoyed at him.

"No you don't!" he shouted, "You don't have to always lean on yourself!" He saw doubt cross her features before she answered weakly.

"But I do." He would never forget the despair in her voice. He had pulled her close to him, his larger arms encircling her petite frame.

"Just let the mask fall." He said, leaning close to her. It was amazing he never noticed how beautiful she was, he thought, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I can't." she said, her eyes filled with forbidden sorrow.

"Why not?" he whispered back, his breath tickling her neck. "Why not stop acting?"

Her lower lip quivered, "Because, Jake," she whispered back, her voice low and depressed, "I no longer know what the act is."

"Tell me," he whispered, his lips only an inch away from hers, "what's not an act?"

She leaned up and their lips were touching. They stood slightly awkwardly since of them being hand-cuffs, but they felt complete. And then they realized that the saying, "There is only a thin line between love and hate." Was true, and Jake realized that he never hated her; no he loved her all along.

And he would make sure she knew that.

_Face to face, out in the heat, hangin' tough._

…

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**So, sorry if some of the characters POV's are short, but I kind of want that mysterious feeling, like you _want _to know more about them but you can't since its not in the chapter so you have to wait on the edge of your seat for more:)**

**So, uhm, the kids in elf suits singing Ke$ha was me and my bestest frand ever:) Also, if you ever go to Hershey park and a chubby, half latino girl asks you to sign her leg, that would probably be me:)**

**Reviews= Longer chapters:)**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	4. Day 3: Attraction and Fear Part I

**Alberto: Admit it**

**Me: Bite me**

**Alberto: C'mon. Its only five words.**

**Me: Never**

**Alberto: Fine, I'll say it. O.o LiviLou o.O does not own PJO.**

**Hehe, I have 1234 emails:)**

**I am listening to: Ignorance by Paramore**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Characters: OCs, OCs everywhere!:O**

"**Baggage"**

**Chapter3**

"**Day 3: Attraction and Fears; Part I"**

…

_Don't want to hear your sad songs; I don't want to feel your pain, when you swear it was all my fault._

_Haven & Jake_

Her hot breath tickled his neck; every now and again her lips would ghost against his neck causing him to tighten his grip on her. Her arm was lazily slung across his chest and her ankles hooked with his.

His hand brushed the skin of her stomach since her shirt had ridden up. She shivered, slightly leaning towards his touch. He looked down, and saw her tan skin but something else too.

Were those scars?

What the Hades?

…

_Lexi & Kevin_

"Okay." Lexi said pushing herself up, "Who would win in a fight? Neville Longbottom or Chuck Norris?"

Kevin looked at her with wide eyes, "Now _that's _a hard one!"

"That would be why I said it." Lexi rolled her eyes at her best friend.

He watched her blond hair blow back with the wind. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight and for the first time Kevin realized…

He _liked _his best friend.

…

_Zoe & Heero_

Heero sighed. Would she ever just stop?

"It's not working." He said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"It will." She replied stubborn as ever. Though he would never admit it, her voice made his heart do a flip.

"Ow." He yelped, yanking his hand away, forgetting they were hand-cuffed together so he yanked her too. She glared at him and yanked back. Soon enough, it was a full out tug-of-war.

"Wait." Heero said, holding up a dark hand.

"What?" Zoe asked, still glaring at him.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" She listened before her eyes widened. "Oh my gods. Is that-?"

Heero nodded gravely, "Prepare too run."

…

_Liv & Cameron_

"Liv. _Liv. _Wake up!" Someone hissed in her ear. They were shaking her shoulder too, annoying bugger.

She swatted at the voice, but her eyes snapped open when she felt a sharp pain go through it. "OW! What the Hades Cameron! I know you're no Athena kid but really!" She snapped at him, cradling her hand overdramatically.

Cameron waved it off impatiently, "I didn't bite it _that _hard."

"What is so freaking important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" the young woman snapped at him.

"Oh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck nonchalantly, "Well, as Haven said on the first night, this game is barbaric-,"

"Get to the point." She said glaring.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Look around."

She took a look at her surroundings. Trees, check, bushes, check, army of monsters, chec-, wait a minute…

Someone jumped over her and slashed at a beast, but then they both disappeared.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly confused as people appeared and disappeared around her.

"They're shadows." Cameron said, helping her stand, "Shadows of the past."

…

_Haven & Jake_

"I don't think this is cool!" Jake yelled, while being pushed through the brush.

"I find it better than reliving the battle." Haven replied, shoving him forward.

"How so?" Jake asked, smacking Haven's hand which had been prodding him in the back.

Haven pursed her lips, "Keep walking."

"This way!" someone shouted.

"No! This way!" someone else shouted back.

"No! That leads to a river!" the first voice snapped.

"But we don't know what that way leads too!" the second voice argued.

"Who are they?" Jake whispered to Haven, though not expecting an answer.

Haven's lips thinned even more then she sighed. "My idiot of a half brother."

…

_Zoe & Heero_

"Why are we running again?" Zoe asked, jumping over a large tree root.

"I don't particularly want to see my part in the war." Heero answered, keeping stride with her.

"Why is that? You a traitor?" Zoe sneered at him.

"You're the more likely one." Heero snarled.

"Well-," she was cut off by somebody slamming into her side.

Both pulled their weapons and were about to fight when they noticed who the other was.

"Hello, sister." Liv said extending her hand to her younger sister, "It seems that we have run in to each other. Well, you and Cameron is more like it."

"Are we going to keep running or continue this heart warming reunion?" Heero asked, his dark eyes glinting strangely in the moon light.

Zoe sneered at him in return.

Something growled.

"What was that?" Liv asked, stiffening.

Suddenly, a large hellhound jumped out from behind some trees.

"Erm, nice…doggy?" Cameron squeaked.

…

_Lexi & Kevin_

"This way," Kevin whispered yanking on the chain ever so slightly.

"No way. We have no idea where that goes." Lexi said, not whispering.

"This way." Kevin answered stubbornly, trying to pull Lexi.

"No!" Lexi shouted, getting annoyed, "_This_ way!"

"No!" Kevin snapped back, "That leads to a river!"

Lexi made a rude hand gesture, "But we don't know what that way leads too!"

"Can you two be _any _louder?" a voice drawled, "I mean, why don't we just tap dance with flashing lights saying, _'Monsters! Eat me!'."_

Kevin's youthful face lit up, "Little sister!"

Sure enough, Haven and Jake walked through one of the paths that had been hidden by a giant bush.

Haven growled at him, "I'm older than you!"

Kevin waved her off, "Pish-posh."

Lexi watched in amusement as Haven's eye twitched.

"Deep breaths, Haven, deep breaths." She muttered to herself, causing laughter to surface between the other three.

"C'mon." Jake said, putting a hand on the small of her back. Kevin eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you running from?" Haven asked, looking annoyed, but curious none-the-less.

"Images of the battle last year." Lexi answered, a haunted look overcoming her pretty features.

Haven nodded her head looking pensive.

"What about you?" Kevin asked, poking his sister in the stomach.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I saw your face."

Kevin gave her a mock-hurt look, "My dearest sister! Your words! They wound me!" he howled, dramatically falling to the ground.

Haven pursed her lips again, "Is it fatal?" she asked in mock-excitement.

"Ouch." Kevin said, now mock-glaring at her.

"You two done yet?" Lexi asked, trying to cover her laughter.

"Are they always like this?" Jake asked, eyeing the siblings.

"Sadly." Lexi answered, while both Hermes kids gasped, and fell to the ground in 'anguish'.

"I do not think I can live through this, little brother!" Haven said, clutching her brother's shoulders.

"Neither can I, less attractive sister!" Kevin replied, fake sobbing.

"Brother!" Haven gasped, opening a dark brown eye, "We both know that I was graced with better looks!"

"You're both wrong!" another voice interrupted them.

An out of breath Cameron, was the one talking, "We _all _know that _I _am the beautiful one!" he proclaimed, striking a super-man pose.

"Are you _serious!" _Zoe shrieked at him, "We just ran away from a hellhound and you're joking around!"

Cameron looked at her sourly, "My beauty is no joke."

"Oh, but it is." Kevin answered.

Haven nodded her head, "It is, elder brother, for it is painfully obvious that I am the best looking in the cabin."

"How so?" Kevin asked, "You don't even look like us!"

Haven stiffened.

"Do you even _think _before you talk?" Lexi yelled at him.

Kevin looked sheepish, "Sorry, Haven, forgot."

Haven sighed, "It is fine, brother." Her eyes had a mischievous gleam in them. "I am an original while you little brother, look like a clone."

"Do you three have _any _dignity?" Heero asked, staring at the two teens on the ground and then flickering his gaze to the one leaning against a tree.

"Why of course, cousin dear!" Haven answered, "We put pants on before we leave the cabin!" The other two Hermes campers burst out laughing, as if it was an inside joke.

"Wait." Liv said, holding up her hand.

"What?" Lexi asked, looking around curiously.

"Do you hear that?" Liv questioned, a confused look overtaking her face.

Haven exchanged looks with Cameron and Kevin.

"What do you three know?" Heero eyed them with distaste.

Suddenly, all three of them sang in unison, "It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rival-,"

"Shut up!" Zoe said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We get it. The Eye of the Tiger is playing."

Kevin nodded his head, "Very good, young Padawan."

"But not good enough." Haven shook her head in mock-sadness.

This time, Zoe's eye twitched and Heero had to hold her away from the three siblings who were howling with laughter.

"Are you done fooling around?" Liv asked, eyeing the siblings with amusement.

"I suppose." Haven let out a long-suffering sigh as Jake helped her up.

"We shall continue this debate later, young slave—I mean siblings." Cameron said, also sighing deeply.

"Even though I won." Kevin added as he stood up.

"Well I—,"

"Not. Another. Word." Zoe growled.

"Cranky." Haven muttered under her breath but Kevin heard and snickered. Zoe glared at them.

"Let's start walking." Jake suggested quickly, sensing another fight breaking out.

…

_Zoe & Heero_

Zoe was fuming, Heero knew that. Those children of Hermes were good at entertaining people but sometimes they took it too far, even with each other, like when Kevin reminded Haven that she didn't look like her siblings. Her face darkened and her fists clenched. She then reminded Kevin, in a sickenly sweet voice, whereas she is an original, he would always the stereotype Hermes kid. Heero then interrupted them, sensing something bad was brooding. What was even more shocking was that the eldest of the three, Cameron, let it happen, as if it happened a lot.

Kevin. Heero studied the young teen. He liked pranks, was talkative, enjoyed pranking the Ares cabin, and liked Lexi, that much was _obvious. _But then, there were darker details, such as, alcohol. Any time the boy was around it; his nose would twist in disgust, as if remembering some unpleasant memories. He was great, absolutely fantastic, with the younger campers; apparently he had two younger siblings at home.

Then, there was Cameron. He had a quick wit, was a natural leader but would let his charges end battles with each other, played the part of the older brother well without being overbearing or too protective, but the boy had a temper, he knew that, he saw some of the other campers, mostly the Stolls, annoy him before and end up with big bruises. The boy had a _big _sense of pride though, huge! The only one in the Hermes cabin that could match his wit was probably Haven.

Haven, a mystery in and of herself. His eyes narrowed in thought. She said that she was from Pennsylvania but would never give more than that. She had been dropped off when she was ten and never looked back. She was cunning, a bit manipulative, but Cameron kept her in her place with a few hour long speeches on wrong and right. She liked pranking, Heero noted, but not for the thrill of executing it properly, no, she liked the maliciousness, the humiliation, as if she was getting back at someone. Heero had a feeling that young Haven was a twisted soul, using people. Her acting in the Big House was a testament too it. Her dark eyes held something dangerous, hurtful, and when she wanted to hurt someone, she did it without even batting an eye. He saw no sense of guilt when Haven told her brother that he wasn't original, more like grim satisfaction.

Heero narrowed his eyes at the siblings; there was something off about them, something secretive. Cameron, a stubborn leader, Kevin, the low one of the totem pole, and Haven the one holding the strings. He shivered at the thought of her becoming cabin leader. One of her was almost too much, more would be horrendous!

They spoke in whispers, there eyes shining. It was almost like a cycle. Kevin would joke, Haven would snap, Cameron would ignore them, then rinse and repeat. He remembered some people calling Haven and Kevin twins that weren't twins; apparently they were born about 10 days apart. Lovely.

"What are you thinking?" Zoe whispered to him, her breath tickling his ear.

"I'm thinking that the Hermes cabin is hiding something, protecting someone." He answered, his eyes analyzing every move the siblings made.

"I think you might be right." Zoe answered, for once, not sneering at him.

They walked in silence.

…

_Liv & Cameron_

Cameron smiled slightly as his two younger siblings conversed. He had sat them down earlier the summer, telling them that the jig was up and that they had to tell him what happened to them.

The stories shocked and horrified him. They were right up there with him and his brother on the horror scale.

It explained a lot. Kevin always joking, hiding a double life of growing up and caring for his siblings with his mother was out doing Zeus-knows-what.

Haven, though, hid behind a cruel mask, scared of letting herself being vulnerable, because the last time that happened she got a slap in the face, literally.

He had heard many horror stories in the Hermes cabin, mostly from the younger campers, the ones who were more willing to give information. Then he had to pry information from others, such as from Haven. Who knew someone could hide so much. She was filled with hate and sorrow, but he knew, every year on her younger brother's birthday, she would IM him and together they would dye another blue streak in her hair. That reminded him, little Jaden's birthday was the next week.

He knew that they both felt guilty. Haven because she couldn't protect her siblings but at the same time, she didn't want too. And Kevin because he couldn't give his siblings a better childhood than he had.

Cameron sighed, he hadn't been the best big brother, he knew that, but he tried, whether it was rocking a little kid to sleep after a night mare or reminding Travis Stoll to pull up his zipper, again.

"Twilight is a piece of crap!" Kevin was saying. Cameron smiled; his cabin had this debate a lot.

"No, it's not." Haven disagreed snickering, "That's too good of a title for it."

Kevin snickered back.

Cameron sighed, those two were like night and day, yin and yang, hot and cold, nice and mean, but then again, they were alike in many more ways, bad backgrounds, same age, hyper—extremely so, good with the younger kids, and they were full of imagination. He remembered the day when they had a fake sword fight with a stolen music stand and tennis racket just for the little kids' enjoyment. He shivered when he remembered how Chiron made the Hermes cabin work in the day care center for a day. The way those two explained the Alphabet was…different.

He hardly noticed that they stepped out of the forest until a shadow of a person jumped straight through him

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"Prepare yourself." Haven said, squeezing her eyes.

"Prepare for what?" Cameron asked and before he knew it, he was sucked into a memory.

…

_Two figures were standing in a room; one was bowing to the other._

"_Are you ready for this, lieutenant?" the standing figure asked._

_The other figure looked up, their helmet causing a shadow to cover their face, "Yes, milord." The person's voice was distorted, coming out scratchy and low, as if someone was trying to shield the identity._

"_Do what you must." The standing figure, a man, said._

"_Of course, milord." The person said, still on one knee._

"_You are dismissed." The man said, shouting._

"_Thank you, milord." The person scurried out the door. The vision followed._

_The person, a girl, walked calmly out side a building, outside a war was raging._

_Blood was everywhere, the girl's foot steps became uneven and jolty, as if she was nervous. _

"_Help me!" a voice said, her head turned, locked inside a car was a little boy, around 7 or 8, his parents were asleep and his little sister was out cold. Surrounding the car were monsters, dracaenas mostly._

"_Stop!" the girl said, striding swiftly towards the car where the little boy was trapped._

"_What issss the meaning of thissss." One of the dracaena hissed at her._

"_I am!" the girl shouted, her distorted voice ringing with authority, "Leave the boy be!"_

"_Leave demi-god." Another hissed at her._

_The girl's hand clenched and within a blink of the eye, she had three arrows notched in a bow, pointing at the monsters, "When I give you a command, I expect you to follow it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled the last part, shaking with fury, "Remember that you are NOT even worth the ground I walk on! I OWN YOU!"_

"_You have no right-," the monster was cut off with an arrow to the throat._

"_Any more objections?" the girl asked sweetly, two arrows still notched._

"_None." A dracaena said, scurrying away. The rest soon followed._

"_Boy." The girl said, a shadow still covering her face, "Pretend to be asleep."_

"_Wait!" the boy called. The girl turned around, "Thank you."_

_The girl nodded her head and set off again._

_When she was half way down the street someone knocked her down, "Where is he?" the man yelled._

_The girl looked up at him, her helmet slightly coming off. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"_

"_Where is my brother?" the blonde man asked, his blue eyes shining in pain._

"_I don't know." The girl finally said, sounding bored._

"_Yes you do!" the man protested, his sword hitting her chin, "You hated him! You would have ordered him killed!"_

_The girl pushed the sword away and jumped to her feet, leveling her eyes with the man's, "I'm no killer." She hissed dangerously low._

"_Please! Tell me where my little brother is!" the man said, his eyes welling with tears._

_The girl looked away, "Run two blocks, take a left, run into the first alley way, it might not be too late." She answered quietly._

_The man looked at her suspiciously, but took off running. _

_The girl ducked into the nearest alley. She slid down the wall, to the ground, and threw off her helmet._

_It was Haven._

_**The boys and the girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never going to fit in much kid.**_

…

**Review!**

**Who was the little boy in the car?**

**Why was Haven with Kronos?**

**Who was the man?**

**Why isn't my dinner ready?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Baggage!  
><strong>

**I am listening to: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Roses Are Red**

**Violets Are Blue**

**I Won't Write**

**If You Don't Review:)**

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


	5. Day 3: Attraction and Fear Part II

**It has been a while.**

**I am listening to: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

"**Baggage"**

**Day 3: Fear and Attraction; Part II**

…

_Tyler & Nick_

Everything was in black and white, with some shades of grey.

Tyler looked around, her head spinning. She heard someone talking but it sounded distant and distorted, their voice getting lost in the nothingness surrounding her.

Was she standing? Was she sitting? Which way was up?

She lifted her hand in front of her face, but instead of her usually graceful movements, it was jerky and unbalanced.

"Ty-ler..rrrr?" She heard. She slowly turned her head to the right sensing that was where the voice came from. It was Nick.

His face was swimming in and out of her vision, his striking features becoming marred and distorted.

"Wh-what's," her voice was slow, deep and distant, like everything else, "h-ha…hap..penn…ing?"

"Ty-le-r-r-r-r?" his voice was beginning to become farer away, quieter, almost unheard.

"N-nick?" she questioned. Slowly, she reached her hand out and grabbed hold of his shirt, trying to pull him towards her.

"Tyler?" was the last thing she heard before she collapsed into the darkness.

…

_Jake & Jinx_

Jake's head was throbbing. It was hurting terribly, like someone had decided to take a bat and used Jake's head as the ball.

Slowly, he opened his sky blue eyes to find Jinx staring down at him, her usual dreamy expression gone, replaced with something akin to annoyance. He also noticed with a start that her eyes were actually focused, and her hair was smoothed down.

"Jinx?" he questioned, rubbing a lump on his head.

Jinx raised one eyebrow, "Who else would I be?"

"Did you just snap at me?" Jake asked bewildered.

"No, I handed you a fucking pancake." Jinx said, rolling her eyes.

"Where are we?" Jake asked, changing the subject, yet still watching Jinx out of the corner of his eye, slightly frightened at the change in her character.

"My mind." Jinx said, gesturing to the black soil, foggy atmosphere, and storm cloud covered sky.

"Your mind?" Jake asked, looking around at the seemingly barren waste land.

"What did you expect?" Jinx sneered, "cotton candy trees and chocolate rivers? Don't be naïve Jake."

"No. But I certainly didn't expect _this." _Jake replied, waving his arms wildly.

"Expect what? The truth?" Jinx snarled turning away. It was then that Jake noticed that they weren't chained together.

He pointed it out.

"Of course we're not chained together!" Jinx rolled her eyes again, "We're in my _mind."_

"I don't understand." Jake said.

Jinx sighed loudly in annoyance, "We are only in my mind with our souls, I suppose. If we were in our bodies, I wouldn't be able to be in here, since I would need my body to get into my mind, but my body would be _in _my mind, but I cannot _have _a mind if I do not have a body. Do you understand now?"

"Not really." Jake answered, "Is it like time travel?"

Jinx eyed him suspiciously, "Time travel is impossible. Even if it was possible, it is impossible to change the future; the paradox. Say if you go back in time to stop someone from becoming a murderer by teaching them love, if you would die, that may be the root of the problem. The only person they ever loved would be dead; therefore they would think that no one else would deserve love so they start killing in the first place. Though, if you could say, switch with somebody else in bodies, while keeping your memories, you may be able to erase the future, without erasing yourself because you would have already switched lives with someone. You could stop it from happening and you would be the only one to know." Jinx answered.

"How do you know this?" Jake questioned, standing up.

Jinx shrugged her skinny shoulders, "I have a lot of time on my hands."

"So what you're saying is," Jake started, understanding dawning on his handsome features, "That the paradox is impossible to change, unless you can erase the future. So basically if you are stuck in a paradox no matter what you do, the future will always be the same, but if you find a way to switch identities and bodies with someone, while keeping your first set of memories, you _could _change things, because, in a sense, it hasn't happened yet."

"Essentially, yes." Jinx nodded her head, surprised that he grasped the concept that quick.

"So why are we in your mind?" Jake asked, looking around.

"I suppose we have to deal with the baggage that I have stored in the darkest chambers of my subconscious." Jinx answered, beginning to walk.

"Smaller words, please." Jake said, following her at a much slower pace.

"We're going to go look at the secrets I hid in the back of my head." Jinx said, rolling her eyes again.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jake asked.

"Sorry for thinking that you had more than 5 brain cells." Jinx snapped cruelly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jake asked, glaring at the back of her head.

"This is _my _mind, so _I _can act like what _I _want to in _my _mind." Jinx snarled.

"This is my mind…" Jake copied her, swinging his hips to side to side and flipping his hands, trying to impersonate her.

"And you wonder why people lock you in the armory shed." Jinx muttered walking forward.

"Wait! Jinx! Jinx! Don't leave me!" Jake called, running after the younger girl, "Jinx!"

…

_Krystal & Blake_

Krystal glared down at her arms. She was a…she was a doll!

"What sort of twisted Hell is this?" She shouted, moving her plastic arms back and forth.

Blake snorted, "This is probably one of the challenges."

"How so?" Krystal growled, her large brown eyes turning into a glare.

"We're dolls-,"

"I noticed that."

"As I was saying, we're dolls. Dolls are fake, molded into perfection and beauty by professionals. Clearly, you have something against perfection." Blake stated simply trying, yet failing, to cross his plastic arms.

Krystal glared at him.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling at her, "its okay. I'm sure we'll get out of here in no time."

He threw an arm around her shoulder, guiding her through the plastic garden, "Let's look around this 'twisted Hell'."

"You're bony." She muttered, but leaning into him never-the-less.

"And you're plastic." He replied, leaning his head on top of hers.

He got a small smile in return.

…

_Reegan & Kip_

"Yah look rat'er cute li'e tha', yah know?" Kip said, staring at Reegan.

She glared at him before yelling, "I look like some pixilated stripper!"

"Ex'actly." Kip replied, winking at her.

"You're an idiot." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wai'," Kip said, holding up his hand, "Do you hear that?"

Reegan looked around, her eyes landed on a giant boulder rolling towards them, "Run!"

"This isn't fun anymore!" Kip yelled, trying to keep pace with her.

"Really? I was having a ball!" Reegan yelled back, jumping over a fallen tree.

"No." Kip replied, cheekily, "I do believe that's a boulder!"

"You're insufferable!" Reegan said, jumping over again tree.

They came to a cliff, with about three giant mushrooms floating in mid air, leading down to a lake below.

"Jump on the mushrooms!" Kip yelled.

"What?" Reegan asked, eyeing Kip suspiciously.

"Jump on them! Quickly!" Kip said. He grabbed her wrist and jumped forward. The fungi were surprisingly bouncy.

"What now?" Reegan asked once they reached the last mushroom.

"Now," Kip said, grabbing Reegan around the waist, "We jump."

And down they went, landing in the clear blue lake below.

…

_Tyler & Nick_

Tyler felt weightless, yet she was suffocating. She heard the jeers of school children, calling her a freak, and a vision of her ex kissing another girl. She seemed to swim in and out of consciousness.

"Tyler?" a distant voice called. She opened her eyes to see someone standing over her, a grey hue overtaking his skin. His face was distorted, almost like one of those houses full of mirrors at the fair.

"Nick?" she questioned, her voice seeming to get lost in the wind, which was howling all around them.

"Can…you…hear…me?" he questioned, his voice varying in volume and tone.

"Help." She said, moving her hand up, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Tyler heard words floating around her. _Freak. Loser. Misfit._

"No." she whispered, tears stinging her colorless eyes.

_Freak. Loser. Misfit._

"Help." She whispered, pulling Nick towards her.

"Hold…on…"was Nick's distant reply.

_Freak. Loser. Misfit._

"No." she said, pulling herself up.

_Freak. Freak. FREAK._

"NO!" she yelled and the spell was broken.

Slowly, the spell reseeded to the sky. The wind stopped, the voices quieted, and Nick was in her view.

Only then did Tyler Black let herself cry.

…

_Jinx & Jake_

Flames shot up from the ground. Jake spun around, and around, and around, only to find himself trapped.

"Jinx!" he yelled, reaching his arms out.

"Help!" Jinx yelled. He looked over to see her fighting her own flames as they were closing in on her.

"Jinx!" he yelled again, trying to reach her, but the flames burnt him.

"Help me, Jake!" Jinx yelled, her brown hair sticking up.

"Jinx!" he shouted, trying to get her away from the fire.

A child's voice was heard, "_Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, mummy always loved you. Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, daddy always loved you. Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, come join us. Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, you don't have much time left…"_

Jinx was coughing now.

"Jinx! What's your real name?" Jake shouted, going off a hunch.

"What?" Jinx asked, looking up, soot covering her face.

"_Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, you don't have much time left…" _the voice seemed to taunt.

Up ahead, Jake could vaguely make out a house. Flames surrounded it, yet the house itself was untouched. On the door was a plaque, "For knowing thee's name is the greatest power."

"Jinx!" Jake said, almost desperately, "What's your name?"

Jinx looked up at him, her eyes becoming unfocused, "Alexandra…Thomas". Was all she could whisper before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Three things happened at once. The first was the flames stopped. The second was the child; it seemed to scream out in anguish, as if it was being tortured. And the third, the third was that rain poured down, for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

_Alli, Alli, baddy, baddy, you may pass._

…

_Krystal & Blake_

"Why do you think we're dolls, Krystal?" Blake asked, rubbing his thumb comfortably on her shoulder.

"Well," Krystal said hesitantly, "Dolls never have scars, I guess."

Blake nodded his head, seeming to think about that.

"Some can be taken apart and put back together." She continued at his encouragement, "At one point or another in people's lives, they probably played with one."

"But Barbies never take the Doll Code." Blake muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Krystal said, sending him a strange look.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud again." Blake said.

"What's the doll code?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, it's just this made up things in this book I read a couple years ago." Blake answered, flipping his black hair out of his eyes.

"If you say so." Krystal muttered more to herself than him.

"Come, Krystal," Blake said excitedly, "I think I saw a car earlier."

…

_Reegan & Kip_

Reegan dragged herself out of the lake, while at the same time keeping a constant glare on Kip.

"Well," Kip said, shaking his pixilated hair, "I think we just scored about 2000 points."

"Points." Reegan growled, her right eye twitching ever so slightly, "Points!"

"Uh," Kip said nervously, backing away slightly from the daughter of Nikes, "Yes?"

"You idiot! What do you think this is? A game?" Reegan yelled at him.

"Well…yes…I was under that assumption." Kip said, backing up even more.

"Didn't you think to wonder what would happen, if we say, reach 'GAME OVER'?" Reegan shouted, throwing her fists up into the air.

"Well…" Kip said, diverting his gaze, "Not really…"

"So what happens if when we get to 'GAME OVER' and we die?" Reegan asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Uhm," Kip said, rocking on his heels, "We go to Hades?"

"Yes, Kip." Reegan said through gritted teeth, "We go to the underworld."

"Chiron wouldn't let that happen to us, would he?" Kip suddenly looked unsure of himself.

"Mr. D was the one who created this game." Reegan replied, glaring harshly at him.

"Oh." Was the only thing Kip could say.

"Yes. 'Oh'." Reegan snapped.

"Where are you going?" Kip called after her.

"I'm going to try to find a way out of here! Are you coming?" she yelled.

Kip scurried to catch up to her, "Yes, ma'am."

…

_Tyler & Nick_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked gently.

"It was so cold." Tyler replied, shivering.

"What did you hear?" Nick prodded slightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"They were calling me names." Tyler muttered, almost looking ashamed of herself for feeling weakness.

"I could think of some names for them," Nick mumbled to himself darkly. Tyler smiled softly at him.

"What did you hate the most of it?" She asked, slightly curious.

Nick sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand, "The sheer nothingness. The fact that I couldn't tell right from left and up from down."

Tyler nodded her head, "I hated that while you were so close, you sounded so far away, as if I was loosing my grip on reality. Your voice was so distant while _their _voices were so close, so loud."

Nick smiled slightly, "I do have the effect to make girl's loose their minds."

"Are you sure it's not just their brain cells?" Tyler commented dryly.

"That hurts, Tyler, that really hurts." Nick said in mock-hurt, covering his heart with his hand.

"That's what I was aiming for." Tyler said, smirking slightly.

"Ouch. I don't know if I'll be able to survive such cruel words coming from such a beautiful young woman." Nick said, pretending to faint.

"Uh," Tyler groaned, pulling on the hand cuff, "Get up."

"Say you're sorry." Nick said, cracking one eye open.

"No thanks. I'm really good." Tyler replied, smiling down at him.

"Well then," Nick yanked on the hand cuff, "Come lay with me."

Tyler laid down next to him.

"Now this isn't so bad, is it?" Nick asked.

Tyler snorted, "I've never been one on camping. I much prefer my silk sheets and feather pillow to the great outdoors."

"I miss the sounds of Fall Out Boy playing the background while my cabin mates and I slowly fall asleep." Nick said.

"Personally," Tyler mused, "I like Paramore. 'Ignorance is your new best friend', brilliant."

"I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off me." Nick replied, yawning at the end.

"Take your time. Take my time. Take these chances to turn it around." Tyler replied evenly.

"I don't care-," he didn't get to finish before a blood churning scream ripped through the night.

…

_Jinx & Jake_

"Wake up, Jinx!" Jake muttered, shaking her skinny shoulder.

"Ow." She muttered, sitting up.

"You're awake!" Jake yelled, engulfing her in a hug.

"One," Jinx said, pushing Jake away, "Don't touch me. Two, don't yell. Three, really, _don't touch me." _She ended with a hiss as Jake checked her for burns.

"I thought you were going to die!" Jake exclaimed, resisting the urge to crush her in another hug.

"And I though you couldn't get anymore annoying." Jinx stated dryly, pushing herself off the ground, "Uh," she muttered in disgust, "I'm soaking wet."

"Oh," Jake said, standing up too, "It rained."

Jinx raised her eyebrow, "Really? I thought the sky was crying."

"Well," Jake shrugged his shoulders, "It is your mind."

"Where are we?" Jinx asked, looking around, surprised as to find herself in what looked like a mansion.

"Oh. Just some creepy mansion in your head, why do you ask?" Jake replied, brushing it off.

"You didn't touch anything did you?" Jinx asked cautiously.

"Well…I did knock over a vase earlier." Jake said, guiltily.

"Which vase." Jinx growled, glaring at him.

"Just some really big, black one in the foyer. Was it important?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Was it important!" Jinx yelled, "Was it important! Bloody fuck yes it was important!"

"You okay Jinx?" Jake asked, watching her idly.

"You just unleashed my equivalent to Pandora's Box and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Jinx growled.

"It can't be that bad." Jake said, waving his hand absentmindedly.

"Bad? Bad! This is horrible!" Jinx screaming.

"How so?" Jake asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You just unleashed all my emotions into my mind." Jinx said.

"How is that bad?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"It's bad, because if they find the exit before we do, we'll be trapped in here forever." Jinx screamed, her voice sounding louder than ever before.

"Oh." Jake said timidly, not wanting to face anymore of her wrath, "That is bad."

…

_Krystal & Blake_

"Hop on, doll face." Blake said, driving towards her on a motorcycle.

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard." Krystal replied.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked, looking concerned.

"As serious as a Black." Krystal replied.

"Now who's making bad puns?" Blake said cheekily.

"Shut up and drive." Krystal simply stated, swinging her leg over the back of the bike.

"Hold on." Blake said, revving the engine.

"No," Krystal drawled sarcastically, "I was going to fall backwards to my death for fun."

"I don't find that fun, so please don't" Blake replied.

They drove straight for a while, before things started looking realer, and more human like.

"Blake, I think we made it back to the forest." She whispered in his ear. Blake let out an involuntary shudder as her breath skimmed his neck.

"I think you're right." Blake answered, parking the motorcycle.

"C'mon." she said.

"Wha-,"

He had tripped over something.

"What was that?" Krystal asked.

"Come here." Blake said.

"What is it-," Krystal had spotted it too, but she let out an ear splitting scream.

Laying on the ground we're the peaceful, pale bodies of Jinx and Jake.

…

_Reegan & Kip_

"Game Over." The loud voice said, rumbling through out their very veins.

"What happens now?" Kip asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know." Reegan replied, her voice cracking.

The floor beneath their feet let out.

"Reegan!" Kip yelled, grabbing her and pulling her close to him.

"Kip!" she yelled back.

"If I weren't sure we could die right about now, I would make a joke." Kip yelled over the sound of them falling, cutting through the air.

"You're an idiot!" Reegan yelled back, but still burying herself further in his chest.

"Reegan, if we don't make it, I want you too know that I've always liked you more than a friend!" Kip yelled.

"Kip, I want you to know, I still think you're an idiot." Reegan yelled back, "But I like you too!"

And together they continued to fall, screaming their hearts out.

"When do you think they'll realize they stopped falling?" someone whispered.

"They better stop soon or I'll let them continue to fall." Someone else said.

Reegan opened an eye. They were in a dark mansion, and two people were staring at them, a young woman and man, the woman's hand up, as if stopping them from landing.

"Kip, I don't think we're in New York anymore." Reegan muttered quietly.

The young woman glared at them, "Is this a free for all in my mind or something?"

"Jinx," the man said, "Be nice."

The woman, Jinx, turned her glare to him, "I didn't want you in here either."

"Where are we?" Kip asked, once he was safely on the ground.

"Welcome to my mind." Jinx said sarcastically waving her arms around, "Where there is no escape."

"No escape?" Reegan said faintly.

"Oh, yeah," Jake said grimly, "Didn't I mention it? We're kind of locked in here until someone can save us."

"Oh," Kip said numbly, "Yeah, you didn't mention that before."

…

_Tyler & Nick_

They ran until they found the screamer.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, staring at the four seemingly sleeping people.

"They're alive. They just seem to be sleeping." Blake answered, rubbing Krystal's back.

"No." someone disagreed from the shadows, "They'll be locked in their minds forever unless someone can get them out."

"Who's out there?" Tyler asked.

Silently, 5 exact carbon copies of Jinx stepped out into the setting sun light.

"What the-," She never got to finish her curse before all of them dropped to the ground, all their souls being transported into one mind.

Aw, _Hades._

_**This ain't for the broken hearted, no silent prayer for the faith departed, no I ain't gonna be another face in the crowd, you gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud.**_

…

**Weird chapter?**

**I am listening to: It's My Life by Bon Jovi**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	6. Day 3:Night Running

**I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait for this… Due to family problems and personal problems I had lost the motivation to write. Recently a friend of mine has helped me start writing again. Thank you, my "queer face" Justin.**

**I am listening to: All I Want by A Day To Remember**

**Summary: "I'll tell him my secrets, I'll even sleep next to him, but I will not, will NOT, fall in love with a dimwit." She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Chiron. "Famous last words, my dear."**

**Rated T**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Characters: OCs, OCs everywhere!:O**

"**Baggage"**

**Day 3: Night Running**

…

_All I want is a place to call my own, to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone…_

_Haven & Jake_

For a moment, everything was still, as if everyone was holding their breath, until Zoe lunged at Haven, dagger in hand.

"You _traitor!"_ Her black hair flew into her face, giving her sort of a crazed look, "You dirty _traitor!"_

Haven took a step back, merely raising an eyebrow, "Well, you see, I can explain."

Zoe lunged again, her blade cutting a swallow mark in Haven's shoulder, "Explain fast."

Haven chuckled, "Its really a fun sort of tale," she took a deep breath as if getting ready to explain, before pivoting on her heel, and taking off running, Jake catching on a millisecond later and following.

"_Traitor!" _Haven pretended not to be stung by the words as she pushed through the brush. She fooled everyone but herself.

…

Haven rested her hands on her knees, panting for a little while, before almost collapsing to the ground, the running and use of energy finally catching up to her.

"Are we going to talk about what we saw back there?" Jake asked mildly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She, though, threw it off, throwing him an angry look.

"There's nothing _to _talk about." She said sharply, her dark eyes narrowed into slits, anger slipping through her façade.

"Oh, I think there is _a lot _to talk about, Haven." He snapped, his hazel eyes snapping into hers. He back her up until she hit a tree, and then he put his arms on either side of her, "What the _fuck _were you doing?" he spat at her, his voice accusing.

She ignored the pain she felt at his words. "I was living." She answered.

"Living? _Living?" _he shouted, his nostrils flaring, "You were doing nothing more than being an immature _child!"_

Becoming angered, Haven pushed her body into his, something close to a pelvic thrust. Surprised by the sudden contact, Jake recoiled from her, drawing back his arms.

"_I'm _immature?" she screamed, louder than he was, "Ever since _day one _you've had it out for me! _Freaky _Flores, _Hopeless _Haven, _That-Stupid-Unclaimed-Kid!"_

Jake deflated quickly, lowering his eyes, "I was stupid."

"No." Haven said, "You were unforgivable."

"Haven-,"

"_No." _she snapped, "You are _nothing _to me. You're just a hurtful idiot, and I despise you!"

"You didn't despise me earlier, sweet cheeks," he shot back, "Basically whoring yourself out to me!"

As if realizing what he said, Jake slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Haven-,"

She was shaking, futilely holding back tears, "So that's what you think of me?"

"No! _No! _I didn't mean it!" Jake tried to amend.

Haven held her breath, and lowered her gaze, "I'll never be good enough for you, Long, never."

"Haven-,"

"Don't." she snapped, "I'm done with you, and you're done with me."

_Celeste & Mikey_

Drip, drop.

Drip, drop.

Drip, dro—

"_Stop."_

Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, dro—

"Stop it."

—

"Will you _please _stop?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow at the son of Nike, before replying, "All you had to do was ask."

Mikey sighed, before laying back into the soft grass, silence overwhelming them until—

Drip, drop.

Drip, drop.

Drip, drop.

Rolling over in a huff, Mikey grabbed Celeste by the shoulders, and crashed his lips into hers.

He pulled away after a while, and looked into her eyes.

"Well," she said flippantly, "I guess I could get used to that."

Rolling his eyes, Mikey laid his head on his arm, and drifted off into sleep. As soon as Celeste knew he was asleep, she started again…

Drip, drop.

Drip, dro—

"URGH!"

…

_Rave & Rain_

"Hey, Rave!"

Aforementioned boy sighed, and turned over to face the 13 year old daughter of Zeus, "Yes, Rain, for the _sixth time?"_

Giggling, Rain silently pointed up at the stars, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Which one is your favorite?"

Eyes, sliding towards the stars, his eyes locked on one, "It's called Mirzam. It's in Canis Minor."

Rain looked at him with wide eyes before asking, "What does it mean?"

Rave allowed himself to smile a small smile, "That's the beauty of it. There _is _no known translation."

Rain nodded. "Kind of like hearts."

Rave looked over at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hearts are unknown, uncharted." Rain answered easily, "They mess with our minds, and cause us to feel. Sometimes they remind us of things we don't want to remember."

They were silent a moment before Rain once again broke the silence, "Do you ever miss your dad, Rave?"

He thought about it a minute before answering, "Of course I do, little one. Even if he did sort of neglect me, and was super strict, he still raised me, you know? He changed my diapers, and taught me how to ride a bike, and helped me write…" an unknown lump forged its way into his throat.

Rain blinked back tears, "I miss my mommy."

Rave turned to look at her, noticing the tears sliding down Rain's cheeks. "It's okay…"

"No its not!" Rain said, angrily swiping at her tears, "It's not okay! If I wasn't born, she'd still be alive, and raising my sister!"

"Don't think that way!" Rave interrupted sharply, throwing her a cautious look.

"Its true!" Rain said, more tears falling down her face. Hesitantly, Rave reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No, Rain, no it's not."

…

_Sawyer & Liz_

"Do we _have _to keep walking?" Liz whined, stopping abruptly to frown at Sawyer.

Sawyer scowled in response, "You _heard _what Haven said. Gotta keep walking; outrun the past, yah know?"

Liz frowned at him again, "Why?"

Looking back at her, Sawyer tugged lightly on the hand cuffs that linked them together, "Why what?"

"_Why _do we have to listen to _her?" _Liz said, glaring off-puttingly.

"What do you mean by _her? _She's my sister; of course I'm going to listen to her _sometimes." _Sawyer replied, frowning over his shoulder at Liz.

"I don't like her." Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sawyer stopped, causing Liz to run into him. "Why don't you like her?"

"Well," Liz said, "For starters, she's mean. And rude. And she's uncivilized. And unstylish. And she doesn't like my brother."

Sawyer scowled deeply at her, "Well, you don't like my sister, does that mean I get to dislike you?"

"Well, no-,"

"Then _how _is that right?" Sawyer questioned.

"Well-," she stopped for a second, "Where are we?"

_A young boy was running, looking behind his shoulder every few seconds._

"_Wait up, Sawyer!" an older boy yelled, "We just want to have some fun!"_

"_Leave me alone, Coll!" the little boy yelled back, but luck was not on his side. His foot got caught on a tree root and he was sent sprawling to the ground, his elbows getting scraped in the process._

_The older boy pulled him to his feet, "Hey, little brother." He spoke it with malice and jealousy, "How's the bastard child today?"_

_The young Sawyer sniffled. "P-please just leave me alone."_

_Coll chuckled, "Look at this guys, the little baby's crying!"_

_The teens surrounding them either chuckled or nervously moved from foot to foot. _

"_C-coll! P-please! You-you're hu-hurting me!" the young boy cried, trying to maneuver out of the tight grip his brother had on him._

"_Hurting you, am I?" the older boy tightened his grip._

"_Coll!" Sawyer sobbed._

_The older boy tossed him on the ground before spitting on him, "You disgust me."_

…

_A boy, about 11 years old was walking down the hall, before a larger figure pushed him over._

"_Move it, fag." Coll snarled at the slightly older Sawyer._

…

_A 12 year old Sawyer was running down a hall, and ducked into an ally, his heartbeat hammering. _

"_Oh, Sawyer, come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_He stayed silent, praying to whatever was out there to keep him safe._

_It had been quiet for a few minutes, so he decided to walk out. When he was almost at the end, a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder._

"_Caught you."_

…

_A twelve year old behind a cabin—Aphrodite from the looks of it—ducking under the window, as several bright purple Ares campers ran by, shouting at each other. ("Where is he!" "That way!" "Stop touching me, Sherman!")_

_Silently, Sawyer slinked back to the Hermes cabin, and slid through the door. For once, the cabin looked empty, but on close inspection, he saw two feet sticking out from under a bed._

"_Haven?"_

_The less than average sized ten year old stuck her head out from under the bed, "Yeah?_

"_What are you doing under the bed?" he asked._

"_Oh," she said, blushing ever so slightly, "One of the unclaimed needed a bed." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping to let the subject drop._

"_Really?" he asked amused, "And why, would you give an unclaimed kid your bed?" he gave her his best 'older brother' star._

_Haven—surprisingly to Liz—giggled. "He was kinda cute."_

"_Oh, really?" Sawyer asked, amused, "What's his name?"_

_The young Haven looked shyly at the ground, "He said his name was Jake. He's eleven and from Pennsylvania."_

"_I'll have to keep an eye on this Jake…" Sawyer pretended to mutter to himself._

"_You wouldn't!" Haven said, gasping._

_Sawyer just laughed and ruffled her hair._

…

_A slightly older Sawyer, probably thirteen, sat under a tree by the shore, fiddling with what looked like a bow, when a black blur crashed into him. It seemed to take him a second to collect his bearings, and realize that his younger sister was crying in his arms._

"_Haven!" he said, alarmed, "What's wrong?"_

"_J-jake!" she muttered from her place crying in his chest._

_Sawyer growled to himself, "What did he do this time?"_

_Haven muttered something in his chest._

"_What was that, darling?" Sawyer asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back._

"_H-he c-cut my hair!" she said, and then went back to sobbing._

"_Well, that's not so bad, Haven." Sawyer said._

"_He said he wished it was my throat!" she said, and then sobbed harder, "Why does he hate me? Why does he want me to die?"_

_Sawyer's eyes burned with anger, but he just continued comforting his sister._

…

"_Haven?" _

_The young girl, probably 12 now, gasped and hid something behind her back, before meeting the gaze of her brother, "Yes, Sawyer?"_

"_What do you have behind your back?" the fourteen year old asked._

"_Nothing." She answered too quickly._

_The fourteen year old walked towards her and pulled the bloody—_

"ENOUGH!"

…

Liz stared fearfully at Sawyer, never had she seen the usually happy and hyper boy so enraged.

"Did you like that?" he snarled at her.

"I-i-i—,"

"I _told _you we had to keep moving!" he shouted. "The stupid little _princess_ just _had _to stop, _didn't she?"_

"I—,"

"You only thought of yourself, _that's _what you did!" Sawyer screamed. "C'mon. We're leaving—_now."_

…

_Anisa & Alexander_

"Where are we?" Anisa asked, scratching the top of her head in puzzlement.

"You mean you don't know?" Alexander asked, looking a little horrified.

"I have no clue. Do you know where we are?" Anisa replied.

"No!" Alexander said, "That's why I let you lead. What if we never find our way back? What if we get eaten by monsters? What if we die? I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Alexander—,"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Alexander—,"

"Gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"ALEXANDER!"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up." Anisa snapped, pinching her nose with her fingers.

"How can you say that? How? HOW?" Alexander howled, biting his fingernails.

"Keep calm—,"

"Keep _calm? KEEP CALM?—,"_

"You're hopeless." Anisa sat down and waited for Alexander to exhaust himself.

…

_Mark & Sam_

He awoke to retching sound. Horrible, horrible retching sounds, which made his own stomach churn.

Opening one eye, he saw Sam bent over a bush, puking.

He quickly got up, and pulled back her hair. When she was down, he felt her forehead, and then pulse. "You don't feel sick…" he muttered to himself.

His eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in her skeletal form, and dead eyes.

He grimaced.

She grimaced.

_He knew._

_Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands! 'Cause I can't do this all night long! I'm letting go, so give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel…_

**Sorry for the short chapter, they will be longer.**

**But yes, I am back. **

**Long story short; my cousin died and I had a mental breakdown where I tried to kill myself. So, yeah. Awkward, much?**

**Anywho, Review!**


End file.
